The shift-by-wire system is an advanced system that electronically controls the gear range by using an electronic shift lever, Electronic Control Unit (ECU), and actuator, which electrically makes the change of gear ratio via a mechanical linkage of the transmission and shift lever. The shift lever of the shift-by-wire system has no mechanical cable connection and should be equipped with a position sensor for generating an electronic signal according to a driver's manipulation. Under such construction, the manipulation force and/or shift feel of the lever is superior and the gears are shifted by a simple maneuver of a switch button.
The shift-by-wire system includes the gearshift lever typically moving along an H-shaped cavity, T-shaped cavity, or Step-gate path. However, a gearshift lever with an H or T-shaped cavity must be manipulated with a push button at a side of the knob for the operation of the lever. Also, the gear range can inadvertently be operated along the step-gate path. Once being shifted, the lever is fixed to the shifted position such that it is difficult to apply above shift paths to the shift-by-wire system.
A trigger type lever having two gear ranges in one direction has been used to overcome the above drawbacks. However, the lever is restored to its original position during the shifting. This tends to cause the driver to mismanage the lever.